


A Wife's Duty

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony has a pet peeve, he doesn't like people making demands of him. No one told Fury this





	A Wife's Duty

Steve stood with Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Director Fury as they waited for the elevator to take them up to the penthouse of Stark Tower. Agent Coulson had alerted Shield to the fact that Loki was apprehended by Tony Stark but it was in their best interest not to try and take the god from the genius. Fury had said that was unacceptable and wanted answers as to why the genius never mentioned being married to an alien prince.

When the elevator opened the first thing they saw was said genius smacking Thor with a bat.

“What the hell are you doing?” Fury snapped seeing the blonde god hog tied and hung like some kind of piñata.

“Family reunion!” Tony cheered before he hit the squirming god again.

“Let him down Stark.” The director demanded which had both Thor and Loki staring his way with wide eyes.

Loki was full on shaking his head like he was warning them that this was a terrible idea.

“You know what got Thor hung from the ceiling? Making demands of me. You see that just happens to be one of my pet peeves.”

“Thor is considered an ally of Shield and Loki is a criminal. You’re going to hand him over now Stark or I’ll arrest you.”

Tony sighed as he rested the bat on his shoulder.

“You can’t arrest me if we’re not on earth.”

Before anyone could protest the tower vanished and they found themselves standing in what looked like a marketplace. The people around them looked at them and whispered among each other with judgement in their eyes.

“Welcome to Asgard, mortals who arrive here without prior permission from the king are executed.” Tony said in an overly cheerful tone as he grinned at them.

“Wife I will be executed if we remain here.” Loki whispered panicked as the guards approached.

“Oh stop whining, Odin won’t kill you because I’ll burn down all of the nine realms if he tries.”

“Tony what the hell, you’re mortal to.” Natasha said as she eyed her escape options.

“No I’m not, what gave you that impression?” His tone said volumes of what he thought of her intelligence.

“Prince Thor.” The guards greeted him before they grabbed the four mortals.

One guard moved towards Loki but a single look from Tony had him apologizing and keeping his distance.

“Now let’s go see what the hell Odin has to say about you falling from the bi-frost and no one telling me about it.”

“Perhaps you can reason with the Allfather so Loki’s sentence shall not be long.” Thor tried to appeal to Tony to try and avoid the bloodbath that was no doubt going to happen otherwise.

“How about hell no, it’s a wife’s duty to protect their husband. So step the fuck back Thor or I will banish you to the furthest coldest corner of the universe I can find. And believe me when I say no power Odin has will undo my kind of banishment.” The icy look he gave Thor shut him up as he and Loki obediently followed him.

Both princes and the guards dragging the struggling mortals along all felt bad for what was going to happen to Odin. All of them knew if it came down to it they would abandon their king if it meant avoiding facing Tony’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering why Bruce isn't present there's a very good reason for it. He heard the threat was taken care of and was like 'I'm out then, peace bitches' so yeah he's not present. maybe later in the series he'll show up


End file.
